MirrorNet Down
MirrorNet Down '''is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Professor Rumpelstiltskin gives the students an online test but blocks out the MirrorNet, wanting them all the fail. The MirrorNet is running slow and as Rumplestiltskin's students run around the school and halls panicking, they find other students using the MirrorNet just fine. They turn the MirrorNet off hoping that it runs better for them to do their test but it is still slow. Dexter decides to go to the heart of the MirrorNet to find out what is wrong. Transcript '''Briar Beauty: The MirrorNet! It's down! Cedar Wood: I-I can't update my MyChapter page! Ashlynn Ella: I can't share the cute shoes I found online! Briar Beauty: I can't tell everyone about the hexellent new band playing at the Red Shoes Dance Club tonight! Raven Queen: Or, you could do those things by "talking" to each other. Apple White: Except that Professor Rumpelstiltskin's online-only test is due by sunset today! Raven Queen: Ooh, I forgot about that. Okay, let's panic. Students: *panics* Dexter Charming: It looks like someone's hogging all the bandwith. We need to find out who. Humphrey, you stay here and sort out these cables while we search the school. Humphrey Dumpty: Sure. Leave it to Humphrey Dumpty to put it all back together again. Daring Charming: Nine-hundred and thirty-three, nine-hundred and thirty-four... Dexter Charming: Daring? Are you using the MirrorNet? Daring Charming: Sure am! I'm uploading a couple thousand high-res pics for my new photoshoot. Oh! That was rude. Dexter Charming: Melody! Are you dowloading any large files from the MirrorNet? Melody Piper: Just every recorded remix of— Hey! Blondie Lockes: Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! That is so not just right. Briar Beauty: The MirrorNet is still slow as a troll. Apple White: And we only have another two hours to take our online test! Dexter Charming: There's only one thing to do: go to the heart of the MirrorNet. Now, we're gonna find out what's been actually—oh. Apple and Raven: Professor Rumpelstiltskin? Dexter Charming: You're the one who's been slowing down the MirrorNet? Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Hahaha... Dexter Charming: But why? Raven Queen: Lemme guess... So you could fail us? Give us detention... Professor Rumpelstiltskin: And make you spin my straw into gold! Hahaha... Cedar Wood: That's not gonna happen now that we know your little secret. Ashlynn Ella: A tale I'm guessing the Headmaster would love to be told? Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Aargh! Briar Beauty: What do you say...you cancel the test, and give us a little more time to study? Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Ohh... Gah! Fine. Apple White: And... I think it's only fairest that he fixes what he broke. Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Ow! Ooh! Ah! Eew! Humphrey Dumpty: Aww, don't go to pieces on us, Professor! Gallery Cedar and Briar - MirrorNet Down.png The Heart of the MirroNet - MirrorNet Down.png Rumpelstiltskin - MirrorNet Down.png Dexter Charming - MirrorNet Down.png Cedar - MirrorNet Down.png Humphrey - MirrorNet Down.png Dexter - MNDown.png Dexter Blondie - MNDown.png Dexter Daring - MNDown.png Mirrornet-down-video.jpg Dexter in halls - MNDown.png Heart of MirroNet - MNDown.png Students - MNDown.png Ashlynn_-_MirrorNet_Down.png Dexter - MirrorNet Down.png Melody in an egg chair - Mirrornet Down.png Melody Piper - Mirrornet Down.png Melody talking to Dexter - Mirrornet Down.png HEY - Mirrornet Down.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages